


April! April!

by SeKaYa



Series: Vergessene Phönixe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Humor, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Der erste April und auch der Orden des Phönix wird Opfer des allgemeinen Streichewahns. Und Geburtstagskindern kann man auch nichts übel nehmen, oder?





	April! April!

** April! April! **

**_~ oder: Die Qual der Wahl ~_**  


* * *

Es war der erste April und es waren Osterferien. Genau zur richtigen Zeit, denn sie konnten nun nicht nur die Schüler, die über den Ferien in Hogwarts blieben, mit ihren Streichen heimsuchen, sondern stattdessen den gesamten Orden des Phönix. Darauf freuten sie sich schon fast ein Jahr. Seit sie vom Orden erfahren hatten, hatten sie diesem Augenblick entgegengefiebert.

"Aber vergiss nicht", sagte Fred, "unser geliebter Professor ist von Streichen ausgenommen."

"Das musst du mir nicht erst sagen", erwiderte George. "Ich muss nur daran denken, was seine Rache sein würde... nein, definitiv nein."

"Außerdem, wir wollen es uns nicht mit ihm verscherzen." Fred rieb sich die Hände. "Es gibt genug andere Opfer hier. Wen sollten wir nehmen?"

"Mum auf keinen Fall und Dad ist zu anständig. Ronnikins?"

"Wäre eine Überlegung wert. Ginny würde ich ausschließen. Wie wäre es mit Sirius?"

"Nee, wir brauchen ein Opfer, dass nicht damit rechnet, in unsere Schusslinie zu geraten. Tonks fällt damit auch raus – schon allein deshalb, weil sie sich selbst Streiche spielen könnte."

Fred strahlte. "Ich habe _die_ Idee, Bruder!"

* * *

"Ich sage es nur ungern, aber wir müssen uns wappnen. Der gefährlichste Tag des Jahres steht wieder vor der Tür und nach Jahren der Ruhe müssen wir nun wieder damit rechnen, dass eine Verdichtung von Vorfällen vorfallen könnte."

"Eine schöne Alliteration." Kingsley lehnte sich zurück. "Verdichtung von Vorfällen, die vorfallen. Wirklich, hast du dir das aufgeschrieben oder war das ein spontaner Einfall?"

Moody knurrte. "Lass die dummen Sprüche und hilf mir lieber dabei, Gegenmaßnahmen zu ergreifen!"

Er breitete einige Rollen Pergament auf dem Küchentisch aus – Pläne und Notizen. Kingsley warf einen Blick darauf. Es war alles genauso unverständlich wie vor vierzehn Jahren. Erstaunlich, wie wenig sich diese Dinge änderten. War Moody etwa genau deshalb so misstrauisch?

"Moody, ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber die Prewetts sind nicht mehr unterwegs", bemerkte er sanft, als er den Namen gehäuft auf den Plänen vorfand.

"Aber ihre Nachfolger, und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich darauf vertraue, dass die beiden Knalltüten nicht nach ihren Onkels schlagen. Die einzigen Opfer, die sie auswählen könnten, sind Snape und wir und ich habe es so im Gefühl, dass Snape die beiden irgendwie auf seiner Seite hat."

Kingsley dachte darüber nach. "Da könnte was dran sein..."

"Was plant ihr denn hier?" Tonks und Sirius hatten die Küche betreten.

"Steht eine Razzia auf dem Plan?", fragte Sirius.

Tonks sah auf die Pläne. "Nein, ich fürchte, wir müssen mit einer Apriloffensive rechnen."

* * *

Fred seufzte und warf sich aufs Bett. "Verdammt, es kann doch nicht so schwer für zwei Genies wie uns sein, einen Aprilscherz auf die Beine zu stellen!"

"Du sagst es, Bruder", stimmte George zu und ließ sich neben seinen Bruder fallen. "Leider fallen viele der üblichen Ideen bei unseren Kandidaten flach."

"Das amtliche Schreiben? Er _hasst_ Papierkram, das betont er immer wieder."

"Aber unser anderer Freund ist ein Papiergenie, deshalb arbeiten sie so gut zusammen."

"Na gut, aber du musst zugeben, unsere Fälschungen waren immer sehr gut."

"Sie sind aber dafür ausgebildet, dass sie so was erkennen... und wir müssen damit rechnen, dass sie das nicht einmal beachten, wenn Dads Erzählungen der Wahrheit entsprechen."

Die Zwillinge verfielen in relatives Schweigen nur ab und zu unterbrochen durch "ein gefaktes Sonderangebot für Antiobskuranten?" oder "eine gefälschte Seite aus dem Tagespropheten?". Letzteres wäre eine Überlegung wert, befanden sie.

"Wir könnten ihnen eine Zeitungsente vorsetzen, die behauptet, die Aurorenzentrale würde aufgelöst werden", schlug George vor.

Fred blickte zweifelnd. "An sich ist die Idee genial, aber würden sie nicht überall nachfragen...?"

"Und wenn wir Tonks oder Sirius mit einwickeln und sie zu unseren Komplizen machen?" George setzte sich auf. "Wir könnten massig Streiche spielen!"

"Tun wir das nicht sowieso?"

"Nein, ich meine diesen ganz speziellen Opfern! Nicht so wie letztes Jahr, als wir Ginny reingelegt haben und sie gebeten haben, von Mum ein bisschen Seemannsgarn zu klauen und sie Mums Stricksachen durchwühlt hat, während wir gleichzeitig Dad gebeten haben, uns doch mal einen Drehmomentschlüssel zu zeigen und er wie verrückt gesucht hat, weil er dachte, er hätte uns endlich mit seiner Bastelei überzeugt und –"

"Ja, ich weiß was du meinst. Diese vielen kleinen Streiche sind schön und gut, genau wie das Fakeschnitzel, das wir Ron angedreht haben, aber dieses Jahr sollten wir wirklich etwas Richtiges machen. Etwas Großes!"

Sie schwiegen und sahen sich an. "Wir brauchen Hilfe!"

Und in Frage kam natürlich nur ihr geliebter Professor.

* * *

Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen, ihren Tränkelehrer nach einem Treffen abzufangen, schon allein deshalb, weil es Severus Snape war und sie sich, offiziell, nicht leiden konnten. Inoffiziell steckten sie unter einer Decke und heckten mehr oder weniger gemeinsam diverse Streiche aus.

"...und jetzt habt ihr vor, die beiden in den April zu schicken", fasste Snape die Ausführungen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme. "Und was habe ich damit zu tun?"

"Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe, Professor", sagte Fred.

"Einfach, weil unsere üblichen Streiche bei dieser Personengruppe nicht zum Tragen kommen würden", fügte George hinzu.

"Natürlich nicht, die bereiten sich ja bereits auf eure Streiche vor – wie sagte Tonks so überaus unauffällig? Sie planen den Gegenschlag zur Apriloffensive?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr seid euch bewusst, dass die meisten Leute hier mit euren Streichen rechnen?"

"Deshalb beschränken wir uns ja auf die beiden", sagte George, während Fred nickte.

Snape lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach. "Es sollte schon etwas Außergewöhnliches sein, immerhin handelt es sich um Auroren... euer Vorteil ist auch, dass es euer Geburtstag ist, also seid ihr in einer Position von Immunität für den Tag..." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

"Was haltet ihr davon...?"

Die Zwillinge waren begeistert.

* * *

Der erste April kam und Moody war auf der Hut. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore ein Treffen für diesen Tag angesetzt (und das war kein Scherz!) – und Molly bestand sowieso darauf, dass sie anschließend zur Feier des Tages blieben: dem Geburtstag der Zwillinge. Moody war nicht amüsiert. Bestimmt heckten die verdammten Burschen was gegen ihn aus, das sagte ihm sein Gefühl und das stimmte zu neunundneunzig Prozent. Man wurde als Auror nur alt, wenn man sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen konnte. Tatsächlich war das Treffen gespickt mit Streichen – Kakao statt Kaffee, dann Salz statt Zucker, auf den Gebäckstückchen war Babypuder statt Puderzucker... Wäre er nicht so misstrauisch gegenüber fremdzubereiteten Dingen, er wäre sicherlich auch ein Opfer dieser Streiche geworden.

Aber er wusste einfach, dass das nicht alles sein konnte. Sirius' erboster Ausruf, als er sich zeitweise zur Toilette begeben hatte, bestätigte ihn nur noch mehr in seiner Annahme.

"Diese verdammten -!", fluchte Sirius, als er, eine Viertelstunde später, zurück in die Küche kam – in neuem Gewand.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Kann es sein, dass du rückfällig geworden bist? Müssen wir dich wieder stubenrein machen...?"

"Ha, ha!" Sirius grollte. "Die kleinen Biester haben eine Frischhaltefolie unter die Klobrille geklebt!" Er schnaubte und setzte sich mit finsterer Miene auf seinen Platz. "Und dann haben die irgendwas mit dem Wasser gemacht – es war grün! Snape, hast du was damit zu tun? Irgendein verkorkster Trank?!"

"April, April, schätze ich." Snape grinste. "Man sollte meinen, nach diesem Essen hättest du damit gerechnet, das noch mehr kommen könnte." Er legte den Kopf schief. "Und nein, ich fürchte, ich kann nicht die Lorbeeren dafür ernten. So sehr ich es mir auch wünschen würde."

Moody glaubte ihm kein Wort. Er hatte nicht seine Finger im Spiel? Wieso war er der einzige, der nicht Opfer des Essens geworden war, abgesehen von Moody selbst? Wenn er nichts davon wusste, wieso konnte er dann jeglichem Streich ausweichen? Natürlich war da die Möglichkeit, dass Snape einfach einen Instinkt dafür entwickelt hatte, immerhin war er Lehrer an einer Schule, wo die Weasley-Zwillinge Unheil anrichteten, wo sie standen und gingen. Und die Zwillinge waren ja nicht die einzigen Knalltüten, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte. Wahrscheinlich kannte Snape seine Pappenheimer, aber Moody wäre nicht Moody, wenn er nicht trotzdem misstrauisch gewesen wäre.

Das Treffen ging ohne weitere Probleme zu Ende. Anschließend folgte die Feier, wo Sirius erneut Opfer eines Streiches wurde, nämlich als er feststellen musste, dass jemand sein Bier mit Essig ersetzt hatte.

"Snape!"

Snape sah von seinem Salat auf. "Weißt du, Black, wenn es mein Werk wäre, würden dir jetzt Hasenohren wachsen oder etwas in der Art. Man sollte meinen, dass du meine Methoden kennen würdest. Vielleicht fragst du mal Kreacher? Immerhin, ich bin nicht der einzige, der dich auf dem Kieker hat."

Moody grübelte indes. Die Zwillinge hatten ihm keinen Streich gespielt, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, der Tag war schließlich noch nicht um. Und er hatte bemerkt, wie sie zusammen saßen und tuschelten und in seine Richtung sahen, wenn sie glaubten, dass er nicht hinsah. Aber er _hatte_ Augen im Hinterkopf – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn er konnte immerhin durch seinen Hinterkopf hindurch sehen – und es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie irgendwelche Pläne schmiedeten. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig!

Wenn er das Zimmer verließ, dann konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sie ihm mit ihren Blicken folgten und dann selbst hinterher schlichen. Wenn er etwas sagte, konnte er Langziehohren in der Nähe sehen. Sie planten etwas und er konnte nicht herausfinden, was! Es war zum Aus-der-Haut-fahren. Es gab keinen Hinweis, keinen Anhaltspunkt. Kingsley konnte ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen, auch wenn dieser sich genauso sicher war, dass irgendetwas im Busch war. Er begann schon, unter Verfolgungswahn zu leiden, weil er bei jedem roten Haarbüschel sofort dachte, dass die beiden hinter der nächsten Ecke auf ihn lauerten, um ihn auf die übelste Weise in den April zu schicken. Er konnte noch so vorsichtig sein, mit dieser entsetzlichen Erwartung würden sie ihn bald soweit haben, dass er Fehler machte und ihnen eine Chance bot.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus: "Was plant ihr beiden Karotten?!"

Die Zwillinge sahen ihn mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an. "Planen? Gar nichts!" Sie grinsten. "Unser Streich dieses Jahr war, dass wir keinen gespielt haben! April! April!"

Moody grollte.

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
